


Waiting for Sunshine

by aobasohjai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobasohjai/pseuds/aobasohjai
Summary: Every waking morning, I wait for the Sunshine I so desperately want.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Waiting for Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually more of a prompt than an actual fic. I decided to create a short scenario from the prompt I've had in mind. The lines I used were also just a part of the prompt and I just built a narration around it hehe. Anyway, enjoy!

"Sunshine." It was a quiet call yet Shouyou can hear it as clear as day. The music was so loud that it’s drowning the sound of his heart beating so loudly and so violently. Was it excitement? Was it nervousness? He couldn't really tell. The alcohol was slowly kicking in, and he feels like he'd do something stupid any minute now.

He watched as the taller blonde slowly made his way towards him, cinching his waist and pulling him towards Atsumu's body. His thoughts ran wild. He doesn't even know anymore. At this point, he feels like he'd regret everything when tomorrow comes. "Look at me sunshine." Atsumu said in a low hushed tone. Looking intently at Shouyou's beautiful hazel-coloured eyes, slowly closing the distance between his lips and that of the younger's.

Shouyou gathered his remaining sanity and got back to his senses, "We can't Atsumu-san..." He said as he distanced himself from Atsumu. He can't get carried away. He can't make decisions just because of the heat of the moment. His heart is set towards one person, and one person only. "I like you." Shouyou's train of thought was cut off when he heard Atsumu whisper these words to him. With a look of remorse, he faced Atsumu. "But Atsumu-san..." Atsumu laughed bitterly and took a sip from his drink. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the alcohol, letting the burning sensation simmer in his throat. "Shouyou, I'm the one who's here. I'm the one who likes you."

"And I'm thankful for that Atsumu-san. Thank you, for liking me." He said as he fiddled with his fingers, trying his best to avoid Atsumu's burning gaze. He knows, he knows it better than anyone. There was nothing to hate about Atsumu. Sure, he gets playful at times, but that's just another reason to love him.

"But... my feelings for Oikawa-san won't magically go away overnight."

"And I'm willing to wait until the day that comes, sunshine." Atsumu said with a somewhat pleading voice. Maybe because he was desperate? So desperate to make Shouyou his. So desperate to have a chance to be a part of Shouyou's life. He doesn't know, all he knows is he wants Shouyou. Right here, right now. And that damn Oikawa was the biggest obstacle to everything he wants. Shouyou was already right in front of him, and yet he feels like he's still out his reach. He tried so desperately to make Shouyou fall for him, hell, he was even willing to go great lengths just to be the reason of Shouyou's smile. It was unnecessary, of course, because just one call from Oikawa and Shouyou comes running to him. Just one call from Oikawa and Shouyou would smile brighter than the sun. Oikawa this, Oikawa that. It was fucking pissing him off. And yet, "I'm willing to wait until you can finally let go of Oikawa. And then, you can come to me. I will always be here, sunshine. Waiting for you.”


End file.
